Andromeda
Tempest.]] Andromeda the Gravitic Warmaster is a Quantum Tempest from Zelem's Nexus. She has a humanoid appearance, albeit sporting wings, four-jointed legs, tentacle-like hair, and a tail. She seems quite similar to the common depiction of a pixie. She appears to have bright glowing lights where her eyes would normally be, and her aura manifests as two blue rings on the ground she stands upon. Of all the Female characters, she is the most feminine looking. She shares the same Type and Class as Orion. Andromeda Alpha.png|Andromeda Alpha Andromeda Beta.png|Andromeda Beta Andromeda Gamma.png|Andromeda Gamma Andromeda Delta.png|Andromeda Delta Revelation Andromeda was first seen in a video from the Darkspore ARG, Help eDNA, in which the video showed her standing in one spot, twirling her scepter-like weapon, but because her back was turned towards the camera, her face could not be seen. She was dubbed "Unknown" from there and onward, until November 17 2010, when senior systems designer Paul Sottosanti revealed her name upon request on the Darkspore forum. She was seen again briefly in the Loot developer diary. It wasn't until her spotlight video where she could be seen clearly. Lore Before the fall of the Nexus, Andromeda was an elite gravitic engineer who saved the heavily populated island of Mishima. When a reactor malfunction sent a a dozen islands hurtling straight at Mishima, Andromeda aimed anti-gravity pulses to repel those islands and saved countless lives. So impressed was the hidden Crogenitor Zelem by the brilliance of his "child", that he revealed his presence in the Nexus to her with a series of cryptic communications that eventually led her to his enclave. Once she arrived, Zelem made her his prodigy along with the other genetic heroes he'd created, teaching her as much as she could learn about Crogenitor cosmological and gravitic theory. When the Darkspore invaded, Zelem either died in the attack or disappeared. Deprived of her mentor, Andromeda constructed a series of gravity weapons, fighting alongside Zelem's other genetic heroes on guerrilla strikes against the Darkspore controlling the Nexus. Stats Abilities ' Force Pulse' (Basic Ability - Ranged Attack/Knock-back) A projectile attack that knocks back a single enemy. Has a 0.4 sec. cooldown, but the knock-back feature only works every 10 seconds. ' Gravity Storm' (AOE Trap/Damage) Andromeda picks up multiple enemies and slams them into the ground, severely damaging them, and immobilizing them temporarily. ' Repulsion Sphere '(Squad Ability - AOE Defense/Repel) Creates a wave that can redirect enemy projectiles and blast back enemies as well. Gear Enhancement - 'Enemies that get knocked back now also become slowed down for 4 seconds. Celestial Comet (Alpha Variant Ability) Warps a nearby comet down to the planet's surface, causing X physical damage in a 4m radius and knocking affected enemies back. ' Time Bubble (Gamma Variant) Creates a force field that causes anything that enters it to slow down in speed by 80% ' Gravitic Field '(Passive) Andromeda's gravitic mastery causes the projectile speed and damage of nearby allies to be increased. Trivia * At Comic-con 2010, when loot was being explained, there was a part called "Andromeda's Wings". This could mean that Andromeda's wings are actually parts that can be equipped, and also means that Andromeda, or at least her concept, had existed since the very beginning of Darkspore. * Her name comes from our real-life neighboring galaxy; the Andromeda galaxy. *Andromeda resembles a Na'vi from the movie "Avatar", mainly because she is tall, thin, humanoid, and blue. *Despite her humanoid appearance and feminine figure, Andromeda does not have a soft "normal" voice like fans had hoped for. Instead, Andromeda's only sound effect is an aggressive-sounding raspy growl. *Andromeda is the only Tempest-class hero whose unique ability causes physical damage, rather than energy damage. *Andromeda is similar to Liara T'soni from the game series by Bio Ware studio, "Mass Effect". *Andromeda beares resemblance to the mythological Gorgons, as her hair is made of tentacles that may be "alive" similar to the snakes that cover a gorgon's head. Also, Andromeda's eyes are "shining" and her abilities are used to keep enemies at a distance, in a similar way that whoever looked in the eyes of Medusa supposedly turned to stone. Hero Spotlight Video Andromeda was the second hero to have a 'Hero Spotlight' video, the first being Zrin. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9PdeACPOeE Category:Heroes Category:Quantum Category:Tempests Category:Characters & Classes Category:Zelem's Nexus